The Non-realistic Wiggles
The Non-realistic Wiggles are 3 Wiggles who play but don't carry any instruments around unlike Murray. They are Anthony, Jeff and Greg or Sam. They have played the guitar before. They are also the same colors as The Other Wiggles (The other Wiggles of the band today that is). Trivia *The Replacement Wiggles are also Non-Realistic as well, but since there's something special/certain about them, and that's replacing The Unforgotten Wiggles, they just remain The Replacement Wiggles when it's just those three we're talking about. *The Main Non-realistic wiggles have all been involved in The Cockroaches. Greg was the band's roadie while Jeff and Anthony were band members. Extras *Other trios *The Non-realistic Wiggly Group *The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans Gallery TheNonrealisticWigglesandJohnField.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles and John Field TheNonrealisticWigglesatCrowleHome.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles at Crowle Home TheNonrealisticWigglesonTrain.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles riding on a train TheNonrealisticWigglesonPlayschool.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles on Playschool TheNonrealisticWigglesinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles in "ABC for Kids" concert video TheNonrealisticWigglesin1993.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in 1993 TheNonrealisticWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Wiggle Time" TheNonrealisticWigglesDancing.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles dancing TheNonrealisticWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur TheNonrealisticWigglesandThomastheTankEngine.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Thomas the Tank Engine TheNonrealisticWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Yummy Yummy" TheNonrealisticWigglesinDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Dorothy's Birthday Party" pilot episode TheNonrealisticWigglesin1994.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in 1994 concert clip TheNonrealisticWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Wags the Dog TheNonrealisticWigglesin1995.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in 1995 TheNonrealisticWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Big Red Car" TheNonrealisticWigglesPlayingMusic.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles playing music TheNonrealisticWigglesandDr.Murray.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Dr. Murray TheNonrealisticWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry TheNonrealisticWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheNonrealisticWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Henry the Octopus TheNonrealisticWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots TheNonrealisticWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|The Non realistic Wiggles in "The Wiggles LIVE" TheNonrealisticWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Wake Up Jeff" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)46.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Land Wiggly Friends TheNonRealisticWigglesandtheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Early Wiggle Friends TheNonrealisticWigglesin1996.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in 1996 TheNonrealisticWigglesonDisneyChannelAustralia.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on Disney Channel Australia File:GoSantaGo47.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" video promos TheNonrealisticWigglesonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on "Carols in the Domain" TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggledance!.jpg|The Non realistic Wiggles in "Wiggledance!" TheNonrealisticWigglesandtheAudience.jpg|The Non realistic Wiggles and the audience TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Non realistic Wiggles in "Wiggly Wiggly Christmas" TheNonrealisticWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Non realistic Wiggles at Manly Beach File:TheWigglesMovie177.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "The Wiggles Movie" File:TheWigglesMovie655.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at Sandlot TheWigglesMovie710.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at Wags World TheWigglesMovie935.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Wiggletown TheWigglesMovie948.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesMovie957.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles cold TheWigglesMovie1103.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in the wrong shirts TheWigglesMovie1111.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in the Wigglehouse TheWigglesMovie1137.jpg|The Non-realistic Little Wiggles TheWigglesMovie1162.jpg|The Non-realistic Little Wiggles and Baby Dorothy TheNonrealisticWigglesinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Yummy Yummy (re-recording)" TheNonrealisticWigglesinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Elvis Styled clothing TheNonrealisticWigglesinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Wiggle Time" 1998 TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "The Wiggles Big Show" TheNonrealisticWigglesinNewZealand.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in New Zealand TheNonrealisticWigglesonRecovery.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on "Recovery" TheNonrealisticWigglesandDarylSomers.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Daryl Somers TheNonrealisticWigglesonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" TheNonrealisticWigglesandPluckaDuck.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Plucka Duck TheNonrealisticWigglesinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Anthony's Friend" TheNonrealisticWigglesinMurray'sShirt.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Murray's Shirt" TheNonrealisticWigglesinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Jeff the Mechanic" TheNonrealisticWigglesinZardoZap.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Zardo Zap" TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheParty.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "The Party" TheNonrealisticWigglesandtheMaleWiggleFriends.jpg|The Non realistic Wiggles and the Male Wiggle Friends TheNonrealisticWigglesinMusclemanMurray.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Muscleman Murray" TheNonrealisticWigglesinSpookedWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Spooked Wiggles" TheNonrealisticWigglesinFunnyGreg.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Funny Greg" TheNonRealisticWigglesatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at Australia's Wonderland TheNonrealisticWigglesinTootToot!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Toot Toot!" TheNonRealisticWigglesinWigglyGarage.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in the Wiggly Garage TheNonrealisticWigglesandSamMoran.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Sam Moran TheNonrealisticWigglesinSydney.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Sydney TheNonrealisticWigglesatSydneyAirport.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at Sydney airport TheNonrealisticWigglesinDisneyland.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Disneyland TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" TheNonrealisticWigglesatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at Sleeping Beauty's Castle TheNonrealisticWigglesinMickey'sToontown.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Mickey's Toontown TheNonrealisticWigglesonToontownTrolley.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on Toontown Trolley TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue TheNonrealisticPuppetWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Puppet Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Dorothy TheNonrealisticWigglesinTVSeries2.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Wiggles World" TV Series TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggleFood.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Wiggle Food" TheNonrealisticWigglesandFloraDoor.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Flora Door TheNonrealisticWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Counting and Numbers" TheNonrealisticWigglesinDancing.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Dancing" TheNonrealisticCavemenWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|The Non-realisitc Cavemen Wiggles and baby Dorothy TheNonrealisticWigglesinDressingUp.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Dressing Up" TheNonrealisticWigglesinYourBody.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Your Body" TheNonrealisticWigglesinAtPlay.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "At Play" TheNonrealisticWigglesinFriends.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Friends" TheNonrealisticCavemenWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Cavemen Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinMulticultural.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Multicultural" TheNonrealisticWigglesinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Music and Musical Instruments" TheNonrealisticWigglesin1999.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in 1999 TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "The Wiggly Big Show" prologue TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "The Wiggly Big Show" epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "History" TheNonrealisticWigglesinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "History" epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesinMovement.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Movement" TheNonrealisticWigglesinNutrition.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Nutrition" TheNonrealisticWigglesinDirections.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Directions" TheNonrealisticWigglesinLostStreet.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Lost Street TheNonrealisticWigglesinTravel.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Travel" TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheBody.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "The Body" TheNonrealisticWigglesinWork.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Work" TheNonrealisticWigglesinImagination.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Imagination" TheNonrealisticWigglesinCowsandDucks.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Cows and Ducks" TheNonrealisticWigglesinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" CaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirateVideo-ClosingScene.jpg|The Non-realisitc Wiggles in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" TheNonrealisticWigglesinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" TheNonrealisticWigglesinCGI.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in CGI File:TheNonrealisticWigglesin2001.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in 2001 TheNonrealisticWigglesinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade TheNonrealisticWigglesinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Wiggly Party" concert TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Wiggly Safari: Behind the Scenes" TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Wiggly Safari" TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglySafariInterview.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Wiggly Safari" interview TheNonrealisticWigglesin2002.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in 2002 TheNonrealisticWigglesonBigBrother.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on "Big Brother" TheNonrealisticWigglesinPlayhouseDisney.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Playhouse Disney" music video TheNonrealisticWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series TheNonrealisticWigglesinTVSeries3Credits.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series credits TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggleBay.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Wiggle Bay" TheNonrealisticWigglesinAustralia.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Australia TheNonrealisticWigglesattheDanceRehearsal.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at the dance rehearsal TheNonrealisticWiggleson60Minutes.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on "60 Minutes" TheNonrealisticWigglesonYesDear.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on "Yes Dear" TheNonrealisticWigglesintheRedVolkswagenCar.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in the red Volkswagen car TheNonrealisticWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Space Dancing" TheNonrealisticWigglesinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Space Dancing" (CGI) TheNonrealisticWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheNonrealisticWigglesatNetworkWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at Network Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesPlushToys.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles as plush toys TheNonrealisticWigglesandtheEarlyWiggleFriendsPlushToys.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Early Wiggle Friends plush toys TheNonrealisticTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Taiwanese Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesandtheMoguelFamily.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Moguel Family TheNonrealisticWigglesonToday.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on "Today" TheNonrealisticWigglesonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on "Good Morning Australia" TheNonrealisticWigglesonTheWayneBradyShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on "The Wayne Brady Show" TheNonrealisticWigglesandtheMoguelFamily.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Moguel Family TheNonrealisticWigglesinColdSpaghettiWestern-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Non realistic Wiggles in "Behind the Scenes of Cold Spaghetti Western" TheNonrealisticWigglesin2003.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in 2003 TheNonrealisticWigglesinChina.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in China TheNonrealisticWigglesatOutstandingAchievementAwards.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at Outstanding Achievement Awards TheNonrealisticWigglesinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Top of the Tots" TheNonrealisitcWigglesandRyanDeSaulnier.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Ryan DeSaulnier TheNonrealisticWigglesinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheNonrealisticWigglesonSunrise.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on Sunrise TheNonrealisticWigglesatToysRUs.jpg|The Non realistic Wiggles at Toys R Us TheNonrealisticWigglesandtheBourgeauFamily.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Bourgeau family TheBigRedCarHasARattlingExperience.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in electronic storybook: "The Big Red Has A Rattling Experience" TheNonrealisticWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Santa's Rockin'!" TheNonrealisticWigglesandBarryWilliams.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Barry Williams TheNonrealisticWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheNonrealisticWigglesandtheWigglyOrchestra.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Wiggly Orchestra TheNonrealisticWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue File:TheNonrealisticWigglesin2004.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in 2004 TheNonrealisticWigglesinTVSeries4.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheNonrealisticWigglesinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Dorothy's Ballet" TheNonrealisticWigglesinKangarooDance.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles in "Kangaroo Dance" TopsyTurvy.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles in "I Swing My Baton" TheNonrealisticWigglesinAWigglyMystery.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles in "A Wiggly Mystery" TheNonrealisticWigglesatSydneyHarbour.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles at Sydney Harbour TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Non-realistic Cartoon Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglyFriends.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Wiggly Friends" TheNonrealisticWigglesinTrainDance.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles in "Train Dance" PrehistoricParty.jpg|The Non-realistic Little Wiggles cold TheNonrealisticWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Sailing Around the World" JeffandtheLumpyMattress16.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress" electronic storybook TheNonrealisticWigglesatNASA.jpg|The Non realistic Wiggles at NASA File:TheNonrealisticWigglesin2005.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in 2005 TheNonrealisticWigglesinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Little Rock" concert TheNonrealisticWigglesonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Wiggledancing! USA" prologue TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Wiggledancing! USA" TheNonrealisticWigglesandtheMurrayBalloon.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Murray balloon TheNonrealisticWigglesandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Professor Singalottasonga TheNonrealisticWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Santa's Rockin"!" concert TheNonrealisticWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" TheNonrealisticWigglesinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff" Greg'sMusicalSurprise.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in electronic storybook: "Greg's Musical Surprise" TheNonrealisticWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheNonrealisticMariachiWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Mariachi Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 File:TheNonrealisticWigglesandCraigFerguson.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Craig Ferguson TheNonrealisticMariachiWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Non-realistic Mariachi Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheNonrealisticLatinAmericanWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Latin American Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheNonrealisticWigglesinAustralia.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Australia File:TheNonrealisticWigglesatAustraliaHouse,London.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at Australia House, London TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" File:TheNonrealisticWigglesonTheTodayShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on "The Today Show" TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Wiggledancing!" TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesatRandwickChildren'sHospital.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at Randwick Children's Hospital TheNonrealisticWigglesinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Getting Strong!" TheNonrealisticWigglesinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Language and Literacy" TheNonrealisticWigglesinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Pop Go the Wiggles: Behind the Scenes" TheNonrealisticWigglesatWigglesWorld.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at "Wiggles World" theme park TheNonrealisticWigglesatSixFlags.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at Six Flags TheNonrealisticWigglesinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Pop Go the Wiggles" TheNonrealisticWigglesinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Pop Go The Wiggles Show" TheNonrealisticWigglesinTVSeries6.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in the "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series TheNonrealisticWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Manchester Apollo concert File:TheNonrealisticWigglesatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at Six Flags New England TheNonrealisticWigglesinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" TheNonrealisticWigglesinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesonTheBonnieHuntShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on "The Bonnie Hunt Show" TheNonrealisticWigglesonUNICEF.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on UNICEF File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "The WigglesGo Bananas!" TheNonrealisticWigglesinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Big Big Show!" BigBigShow-SongCredits.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Big Big Show" end credits TheNonrealisticWigglesinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" TheNonrealisticWigglesatDreamworld.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at Dreamworld TheNonRealisticWigglesinHospital.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Sydney Hospital TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Wiggly Circus" concert TheNonrealisticWigglesandPaulField.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Paul Field TheNonrealisticWigglesinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Let's Eat" TheNonrealisticWigglesonCBSEarlyShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on "CBS Early show" TheNonrealisticWigglesandSimonPryce.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Simon Pryce as Red Wiggle TheNonrealisticWigglesinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Greatest Hits in the Round" TheNonrealisticWigglesatRiverlinkShoppingCentre.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at the Riverlink Shopping Centre TheNonrealisticWigglesinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Australia Day" concert special TheNonrealisticWigglesandAlRoker.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Al Roker File:TheNonrealisticWigglesatSuncropStadium.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at Suncrop Stadium TheNonrealisticWigglesinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Ukulele Baby!" TheNonrealisticWigglesiniTunes.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Itunes TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Big Birthday" TheNonrealisticWigglesinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Ukulele Baby!" concert TheNonrealisticWiggles,KarlandDickie.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Karl and Dickie TheNonrealisticWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "It's Always Christmas With You!" TheNonrealisticWigglesinIreland.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Ireland TheNonrealisticWigglesinSt.Bartholomew'sChruch.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in St. Bartholomew's Church TheNonrealisticWigglesinPerth.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Perth TheNonrealisticWigglesatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at Powerhouse Museum TheNonrealisticWigglesinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Big Birthday Show" TheNonrealisticWigglesandFergusField.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Fergus Field TheNonrealisticWigglesinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Hot Potato Studios TheNonrealisticWigglesinHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Hot Potato Studios green room TheNonrealisticWigglesin2012.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in 2012 TheNonrealisticWigglesonTenNews.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on "Ten News" TheOriginalNonrealisticWigglesandSimonPryce.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Simon Pryce in "Waltzing Matilda: Australia Day" TheNonrealisticWigglesinSurferJeff.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Surfer Jeff" TheNonrealisticWigglesatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at Royal Botanic Gardens TheNonrealisticWigglesatDreamworld2012.jpg|The Original Non-realistic Wiggles at Dreamworld TheNonrealisticWigglesinCheck,See,TurnTheKey.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Check, See, Turn the Key" safety campaign TheNonrealisticWigglesandEmmaWatkins.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Emma Watkins TheOriginalNonrealisticWigglesandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|The Original Non-realistic Wiggles and Ringo the Ringmaster TheNonrealisticWigglesinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Getting Strong" concert TheNonrealisticWigglesinRoyalChildren'sHospital.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Royal Children's Hospital TheNonrealisticWigglesinCelebration!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Celebration!" TheNonrealisticWigglesandTristramClayton.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Tristram Clayton TheNon-RealisticWigglesinGregSpeaks!.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Greg Speaks!" TheNonrealisticWigglesinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" TheNonrealisticWigglesonTheMorningShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on "The Morning Show" TheNonrealisticWigglesandRangerDoug.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Ranger Doug TheNonRealisticWigglesandPaulPaddick.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Paul Paddick File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" File:TheNonrealisticWiggles,LachyandEmma.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles, Lachy and Emma TheNonrealisticWigglesinWags'Perspective.jpg|The Non realistic Wiggles in Wags' Perspective TheNonrealisticWigglesinLilly.jpg|The Non realistic Wiggles in Lilly TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Non realistic Wiggles in The Wiggles TV Series TheNonrealisticWigglesBowing.jpg|The Non realistic Wiggles Bowing TheNonrealisticWigglesinMusicalLandscape.jpg|The Non realistic Wiggles in Musical Landscape TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinFruityFunBlooper.jpg|The Non realistic Wiggles and David Butts TheNonrealisticWigglesintheBigRedBoat.jpg|The Non realistic Wiggles in the Big Red Boat TheNonrealisticWigglesin2000.jpeg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in 2000 TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles in The Wiggles' reunion concert 2790515535_99f1c7d6ae_b.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles as The Beatles 10747080_ea64a64ac7_o.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Balloons Category:Characters Category:Group characters Category:The Wiggles Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Greg Trios Category:Anthony Trios Category:Jeff Trios Category:Sam Trios Category:Simon Trios Category:Emma Trios Category:Lachy Trios Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2016